


Deeper

by bookwormchocaholic



Series: Skin Deep Series [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormchocaholic/pseuds/bookwormchocaholic
Summary: A series of questions and answers for the characters of the Skin Deep Series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MarieQuiteContrarie came up with this brilliant idea of taking her TMI questions for her "All of Me" series (read it, darn it, its life changing!) and posting them on A03. With her blessing, I am copycatting her and doing the same for my "Skin Deep" series. So, if you're curious as to what is going on inside Belle or Rumple or Ruby's heads, check this out. Also, please feel free to participate in TMI on Tuesday over at my blog: http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/ask .

**onceuponanovel asked: To Belle (SD): Do you notice how woobie your husband to be gets at just the very sight of you?? ;)**

What is “woobie”? Is that the kind of creature he is? That would explain a lot. He is very peculiar around me. At the beginning of all our conversations he is aggressive, but by the end of the conversation, he is kissing my hand and giving me gifts. I can’t help but like him though.

 

 

**onceuponanovel asked: SD Belle- I know you were a little frightened by Rumplestiltskin, but are you just the tiniest bit falling for the woobie? I mean your used to having unconventional friends, such as Ruby. Are you and Rumple more than 'just friends'?**

I’m not frightened by Rumple per se, how can I be? He is my best friend and my husband. Rumple is my favorite person in the whole world. I think I could love him, but I’m confused because TLK didn’t break his curse. I’m not sure what that means. I want to be with him forever… maybe we can still be happy together even though we aren’t True Loves.

 

 

**onceuponanovel asked: (SD verse) For Belle: now that Granny told you, you are expecting, have you considered any names? And how exciting for your father, have you told him yet?**

Names? Goodness, we’ve been a little distracted as of late with…um, well, Rumple and I have been busy with things. ::ahem:: Yes, names…well, I would like something strong and something unique. There is a book in the library full of names and their definitions. We’ll have to take a look at it. As for Papa, I don’t dare send a missive because the royals could intercept it and Rumple and I hope to keep the baby a secret for awhile. I will tell Papa the next time he visits.

 

 

**rosieredruby asked: (SD verse) Rumple: Interesting have you struck up a friendship with the "wolf girl".**

Rumple: I think I am on good terms with the Wolf Girl. We do have a bit in common, since we are both beasts and Belle cares for us. I don’t exactly have friends, dearie. But we are allies and she loathes the royals, so that is something.

 

 

**Anonymous asked: Skin Deep!Ruby: Is there anything new with you? When are you coming to visit with Belle again? I bet she misses her best friend.**

Good day to you. I am well and I am on my way to visit Belle now. I do miss her, more than words can express. Except for Granny, Belle is the only one who comes close to understanding me. If you can keep a secret, I think I may have finally mastered my curse!


	2. Chapter 2

**Anonymous asked: Skin Deep!Ruby: Is there anything new with you? When are you coming to visit with Belle again? I bet she misses her best friend.**

Good day to you. I am well and I am on my way to visit Belle now. I do miss her, more than words can express. Except for Granny, Belle is the only one who comes close to understanding me. If you can keep a secret, I think I may have finally mastered my curse!

 

 

**mariequitecontrarie asked: Skin Deep Rumple: You must be incredibly proud of Belle for finding her courage at the Queen's Midsummer Celebration. What do up make of the brewing political intrigue?**

I am very proud of my Belle. She had that courage within her all along; she married someone like me. Wedding and bedding a beast is a testament of her bravery. As for the political intrigues here, its nothing new. I’ve heard them all over the years. Corrupt royals make a kingdom rife with controversy…and enemies. And the enemy of my enemies is my friend.

 

 

**onceuponanovel asked: (SD Rumple) Ah, so you encountered some of the Queens spies, one of which was Belle' former fiance- no doubt that was on purpose. What are your thoughts on these men?**

Yes, I don’t believe in coincidences, dearie. Nothing that White as Snow harpy does is by accident. One day… As for the spies; Sir Gaston is leaving soon, so he’s of little concern to me. I am keeping an eye on the drunkard though; he is the one who will stay when the king and queen are away. I shall gut him like a fish should the need arise.

 

 

**mariequitecontrarie asked: Skin Deep Belle: I need to know more about Sir Haemisch. What do you make of him? What does Rumple think?**

Sir Haemisch? He is…well… He likes to drink. All right, there is something more to him than Sir Haemisch let’s on, but I don’t know what. Gaston said Sir Haemisch is trustworthy, but by the way Rumple watches him…I don’t know. All of these intrigues make my head spin. You don’t know who to trust.

 

 

**mariequitecontrarie asked: Skin Deep Rumple: Are you feeling better about the baby, or are you still worried about Queen Snow?**

I adore that child, dearie, and I have never been this happy in my whole life. A wife and a child, what more can a man -or a beast- want? Except for his family to be safe. As long as the queen wields her control over me, I will fear for Belle and the babe. Queen Snow White could take our baby away and enslave it, and I couldn’t do anything to stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its TMI Tuesday, so if you have any questions for the characters, head on over to http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/ask and send in an ask!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good News! "Skin Deep" has officially been nominated for "Best Courtship" in the T.E.A. Awards. Please consider voting for it when the voting begins! Thank you!

**onceuponanovel asked: (Skin Deep Ruby) What is all going through your mind at the moment?**

What is going through my head? I nearly killed my best friend for the second time, as well as her unborn baby! And now everyone knows my secret. I thought that I could control my curse but I was wrong. The curse controls me. I’m a monster!

 

 

 

**Anonymous asked: SD Ruby: What do you think prompted your transformation back into a wolf? You seemed surprised and frightened. But that Sir Haemisch came to the rescue. He seems pretty great.**

Thoughts? I-I’m not sure. Sometimes I can feel it coming on, but pinpointing the exact cause is impossible. I was a little emotional when Belle and I were talking. Maybe my moods play a part, but I really don’t know. As for Sir Haemisch… I’m not sure what to think of him. One minute he is prickly, and now he is being kind. He now knows my secret, so he is a threat to me.

 

 

 

**onceuponanovel asked: (Skin Deep Belle) Have you recovered from last night's events?**

No, I am in utter turmoil. My best friend attacked me and came close to killing me and the baby. Ruby didn’t mean to, but I was really frightened. Now the servants know, Sir Haemisch will report it to the royals, and Rumple is upset with me. I think we’re about to have our first fight.

 

 

 

**onceuponanovel asked: (Skin Deep Ruby) Were you surprised that of all people Sir Haemisch actually went with you?**

Surprised is one way to put it. Sir Haemisch must have lost his marbles. I mean, I almost killed someone and this knight is following me around like nothing horrendous happened. Like I’m not the monster I know I am. Yes, he is a demented lunatic.

 

 

 

**whitesheepcbd asked: Skin Deep Rumple & Belle: how long do you think you can keep the pregnancy a secret? Don't you think it will become obvious soon? **

Belle: For as long as possible. Although, I will start to show soon. I really don’t know what else to do but try to continue hiding it. Despite Rumple’s magic, we have no power, we have no leverage against the royals, and we cannot escape.

Rumple: Belle is small, so we may be able to hide it a wee bit longer. But the Harpy Queen is shrewd, she will figure it out before long. We can only hope that our little goblin is normal, then the queen will have no interest in it. I hope though that Belle will reconsider running away and going into hiding. That is our only alternative.

Belle: I’m not going anywhere, Rumple. Even if I did, the royals would hunt me down. My home is with you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Questions!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonderful news!!! Skin Deep was nominated for "Best Courtship" in the T.E.A. Awards! Squee! For more information on that, as well as information about my other fics, go here: http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/156538415964/tea-promo Thank you for your considersation!

**Anonymous asked: "Skin Deep" Belle how long do you think you can hide your pregnancy?**

Oh, dear, maybe another month. I have been wearing loose-fitting frocks in hopes of hiding the baby. It helps that the royals are away but they will return in another week. They are bound to notice my weight gain. I keep praying that the queen will lose interest in our baby, that or Rumple’s curse will break that way we can escape and go into hiding.

 

 

 

**onceuponanovel asked: (Skin Deep Belle) Are you starting to show yet? Can Rumple conjure up a masking curse so they are oblivious?**

I have a little paunch developing, that can be cleverly hidden by empire waist gowns…but it won’t be long before people notice. Rumple’s magic is limited and controlled by the king and queen, that much I have figured out. He is bound to silence on certain subjects, so I can only make assumptions about him. I think he would have cast a masking spell over me if he could. I can only pray that his curse will break before the royals notice.

 

 

 

**Anonymous asked: Skin Deep Rumple: How do you feel about Belle breaking your curse gradually? What do you think this means? It's clear to me that you love each other and your baby very much.**

How do I feel? Amazed that Belle is falling in love with me. I never thought she would. As for the curse, I never thought it could break. Now that it is a possibility, we can begin to plan for a future together…free of the royals. Gods yes, I love Belle and the baby. More than life itself.

 

 

 

**Anonymous asked: "Skin Deep" Rumplestiltskin do you worry about what the king and queen will do if they discover your curse is breaking?**

Gods, I can’t imagine what the king and queen would do if they found out. No, actually I can. They’d take Belle away from me, because she is the one breaking my curse. Since they are none the wiser about the baby, they’d send Belle away and probably mate me with some other woman. If that were to happen, I would surely turn to dust.

 

 

 

**onceuponanovel asked: (Skin Deep Rumple) The curse is weakening. Did you at all suspect Belle was weakening the curse? Or do you think it is because of the baby?**

The changes were so subtle that they quite escaped my notice. As for which one of my loves is responsible for freeing me, I don’t know. That either Belle or the baby loves me, is miraculous to me. Especially when no one has ever loved me before. I don’t care which one is breaking my curse; the only thing that matters to me is that I found love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more questions!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonderful news!!! Skin Deep was nominated for "Best Courtship" in the T.E.A. Awards! Squee! For more information on that, as well as information about my other fics, go here: http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/156538415964/tea-promo Thank you for your considersation!

**mariequitecontrarie asked: SD Snow White: How do you sleep at night, knowing you are torturing Rumplestiltskin and Belle this way? Is there no end to your blackmail and lust for riches? You may be queen in this land, but you are no magnanimous, white-as-snow ruler. If the people knew what you were really like, I daresay you'd find yourself at the wrong end of a burning stake.**

How dare you, peasant! Just who do you think you are? My plans for Rumpelstiltskin and Belle serve the greater good. My kingdom and my people depend upon him to produce as much gold as possible. What will become of us if Rumpelstiltskin dies? We need another like him for the next generation. I do not torture Rumpelstiltskin or Lady Belle, but they are my subjects, I do in fact own Rumpelstiltskin, and I do not like it when my servants attempt to deceive me. As for my people, they love me; they always have and they always will. The ends will justify the means.

 

 

 

**mariequitecontrarie asked: SD Belle and Rumple: So, how was that angry makeup sex?**

Belle: Amazing! We have been arguing more often too, over the most ridiculous things. But it has been fun “making up.”

Rumple: … Yes, amazing. Now if you’ll excuse us, I am lonely for my wife and we need to “make up” from our last argument, which was about baby names.

 

 

 

**mariequitecontrarie asked: Skin Deep King David: I don't think you're a bad guy, but you've been an accomplice in your wife's evil machinations for so long that you've lost yourself. When will you take charge of your kingdom and put an end to this manipulation of Rumplestiltskin?**

I try to be a good ruler, a good king. I do what I think is right for the greater good. My wife isn’t evil…she is perfect. She is White as Snow. This isn’t my kingdom really; my wife is the one with royal blood. I married into the family; I am lucky to even be here. I love Snow White, my heart belongs to her. As for Rumpelstiltskin, his situation is unfortunate but it is all for the greater good. I don’t know what I can do to put an end to it.

 

 

 

**onceuponanovel asked: (Skin Deep Rumple) It seems like life at the castle is in utter turmoil. Has it always been this way? Though I feel you're doing a great job protecting your love.**

It’s always something, dearie, although since I wedded Belle things have gotten more chaotic. The royals are running scared, for us to have a baby, and because of the new enemy that has arisen. No, dearie, I am not good at protecting the ones I love. Were I a good husband and father, Belle and the baby would be safe and sound. But they’re not and that’s because of me.

 

 

 

**moonlight91 asked: SD Ruby: You have been spending some time with Sir Haemisch, is he someone you think Belle can sincerely trust?**

I’m not sure what to make of Sir Haemisch. He is intriguing. He clearly despises the crown, so his vendetta is against them. I don’t think Belle has anything to fear from him. I am on my own now because I endangered my best friend. Sir Haemisch saw me almost kill Belle and he is following me around…like he cares. As I said, I don’t know what to make of him.


	6. Chapter 6

**mariequitecontrarie asked: SD Malcolm: Speaking of worms, fancy turning you up in Snow White's kingdom. What are you doing there? Haven't you hurt your son enough?**  
Why, hullo there, miss. Aren’t you a fine lady? ::winks:: I am here to serve my king and queen, of course. I am at their service. As for my Laddie there…I never asked to be a father. Wasn’t my fault his mother didn’t take proper precautions and then died on me. It’s Laddie’s fault, if you think about it. If he had never been born, none of us would be in this mess. He deserves what he gets.

 

 **moonlight91 asked: SD Rumpel and Belle: What do you love the most about your spouse?**  
Rumple: I love how good Belle is. She is goodness personified. She has been good to me, good to those around her, even good to those who seek to cause her harm. She finds goodness in everything and when its not there, Belle creates it. I don’t know what I’ve done in my life to deserve her.

Belle: I love how kind Rumple is. He doesn’t view himself as kind, he still views himself as a beast. But this is the man who accepted me as I am and showed me unconditional love. This is the man who helps my friend Ruby, even when he is angry with her. This is the man who serves the royals that he hates as a means of providing for us. This is the man who in the middle of the night, kisses my tummy and whispers his love to our child. That is how kind my husband is.

 

 

 **mariequitecontrarie asked: Skin Deep Maurice: It seems that you've grown quite fond of your son-in-law. What qualities in Rumplestiltskin would you say you admire most?**  
I do like Rumpelstiltskin. He is not the husband I imagined for my little girl - I would have had to have a huge imagination to dream him up - but he makes Belle happy and he is good to her. What qualities do I admire? He is fiercely protective and devoted to those he cares about. He adores my daughter, as he should. Rumpelstiltskin puts others first and shows his love through actions. He has my respect.

 

 **mariequitecontrarie asked: Skin Deep Belle: So, a rebellion against the King and Queen is on the horizon? Any clever ideas for Rumple to find out without you actually having to tell him?**  
A rebellion is on the horizon…as for Rumple finding out, I hope he doesn’t. I hate secrets, I hate keeping my husband in the dark, and I hate the royals meddling in my marriage. But if Rumple finds out, and if the queen suspects that he knows something, she will force him to speak. Queen Snow White did as much in regards to the consummation of our marriage, as well as the baby. I hope that Rumple will forgive me.

 

 

 **onceuponanovel asked: (Skin Deep Rumple) What would you hope to name your child? Or is Belle particularly fond of one?**  
I am fond of feminine names, dearie, because I hope for a girl. A teeny tiny Belle. If its a girl, it might be less likely to turn out me. Gods willing, it will take after my wife. I mean, I will adore the babe, but for its safety and happiness, I hope its a girl and resembles Belle. As for names… Rose, Angel, Miracle…any of those would do.

Belle has mentioned a number of names: Colette, Gideon, Baelfire, Lacey…she has very eclectic tastes.


	7. Chapter 7

**onceuponanovel asked: (Skin Deep Haemisch) One word: Ruby.**  
What? Are you going to give me a ruby, sweetheart?

 

 

 **mariequitecontrarie asked: Skin Deep Rumple: I have heard word of a rebellion rumbling in King David and Snow White's kingdom. Has news of their perfidy reached their people?**  
You have heard right, dearie. Despite the royals attempts to quell such rumors, the rebellion has begun. I imagine that the people have always been aware of their corrupt ways; taxes are at an all time high, the clerics’ sermons are tainted by the royals’ doctrines, people are taken off the streets and enslaved…none of that is new. But when the queen decided to conscript children into their army, to fight the new enemy, that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. The people have taken up arms against the crown. Better late than never, I suppose.

 

 

 

 

 **onceuponanovel asked: (Skin Deep Rumple) In our land we have this thing called Valentine's Day, we're you lavish your lover in the sweetest things...however you already do that for your Belle.**  
Valentine’s Day you say? How odd to only lavish your lover once a year, especially if you have them all year round. No, I am not good to Belle. I’ve caused her much pain, entangling her in my life and betraying her and our child repeatedly to the royals. She deserves better than me, but for whatever reason, she has chosen me. I’ll never understand why, but I’ll enjoy it while it lasts.

 

 

 

 

 **onceuponanovel asked: (Skin Deep Ruby) Despite your reservations I think you should trust the knight.**  
Why should I? Despite his hatred for the royals, his allegiance is still to the crown. Sir Haemisch is as trustworthy as any other knight - therefore I will treat him as I would any other.

 

 

 

 **gypsy-belle asked: Skin Deep!Rumple....during recent events when you were snatched away from Belle & appeared before the royals au naturel....was it *just* your nudity that freaked out the Queen? Or were you a bit, umm....*more* than she'd seen before? And did you know that Belle stormed into the royal chambers to demand her husband back?**  
Gods, the queen. I imagine she was repulsed by my scaly skin, but perhaps Queen Snow White was taken aback by something else. Not that I have ever seen the king (nor would ever want to) but Belle has assured me that I have much to be proud of.

No, I did not know what happened after I was snatched away. I never know what happens to Belle after I am snatched away. But my wife is brave and has fought for me…she continues to fight for me. Why, I’ll never know. But I’ll always love her for it and be proud of her.


	8. Chapter 8

**snitchwillow asked: Skin Deep Queen Snow: Why are you so mean to Rumplestiltskin? Did you know he wanted to be your friend when he was a little boy and you were a newborn? You could have at least let him say bye to Belle and the baby before sending him away. You're so cruel to them. I hope you will let Rumple return in time for the birth of his and Belle's baby**  
I am not mean to Rumpelstiltskin. I do what I must to protect my kingdom and my family, and that requires being hard on my servants from time to time. Otherwise they would get ideas and think they could rise above their station. Servants and royals cannot be friends; we can be cordial to one another, but there will always be a wall between us and it is for the best. I had to make a choice at a moment’s notice; as queen I can’t indulge every little whim Rumple or Belle has. In all likelihood, my David and Rumpelstiltskin will be home in time for the births of our children. But really, men have no business in the delivery room. They have already served their purpose; Belle and I must do the rest.

 

 

 

 **onceuponanovel asked: (Skin Deep Belle) Hello, have you had a chance to give Malcolm another good smack? He needs to be smacked often and by somebody who knows how to do it.**  
I would love to smack Malcolm again! But since his departure, he has disappeared. When I asked Rumple about it, he looked uncomfortable. I figured it was better to leave it alone. But now my husband is gone, so Malcolm is the least of my worries.

 

 

 

 

 **leni-ba asked: Skin Deep! - is there a version of the seven dwarves in this story? Do they agree with Queen Snow in everything too?**  
Ooh, the Seven Dwarves… talk about an opportunity missed. I hadn’t even thought about them. Yeah, they probably exist and are loyal followers of Snow. Maybe they are her henchmen who do her bidding. Grumpy likely makes all of the announcements, as he does on the show.

 

 

 

 **onceuponanovel asked: (Skin Deep Belle) This isn't so much a question as it is a statement. I am so sorry about what the royals did to you and Rumple. Is there any hope of breaking the curse?**  
Thank you, kind stranger. I think there is always hope, although it would be easier for the curse to break if Rumple were still here. I think I am on the right track though in my research. I have discovered a tree whose fruit when partaken can enact a curse…

 

 

 

 **gypsy-belle asked: Skin Deep! Granny -- did you believe what you told Belle, that the Queen & her cleric really didn't transfer Darkness into your baby? Or were you just trying to make her feel better?**  
Well, child, I was trying to make Belle feel better because the poor girl was so upset. Stress is not good for an expectant mother or the baby. Belle will do better when her husband returns; they depend greatly on one another.

What do I think? I think darkness isn’t born; its made. Most of what the clerics do is nonsense. They make sacrifices and chant and puff up the royals to stay in the king and queen’s good graces. The gods have better things to do that to listen to the clergy. I have never heard such a thing as the gods cursing a baby…utter blitherings. That baby is as perfect as any other baby and when it comes into this world, it will be the most adored creature that ever graced the planet.

**Author's Note:**

> Another note: TEA (The Espenson Awards) are coming up soon and it would really mean a lot to me if "Skin Deep" was nominated and received an award. Not sure on the category yet. Its my special baby, so I'm not too prideful to ask you to vote for it when the time comes. More info to come.


End file.
